A Whole New Casey
by cutiejojo
Summary: Just a little plot bunny one-shot that I couldn't make leave me alone. It's not really 'M' right now but if you guys want more it will be.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay just a little A/N...it's been awhile since I've written anything and I've never written anything for LWD. So bare with me. Also it is 3am and it only took my 45 mins to write this. So I hope you guys like it. If you see any mistakes please feel free to tell me. I happily except constructive criticism but please no flamers. Read and Review guys!! :)**

* * *

Derek moaned at the feel of the hot water from the shower hitting his skin. For once he had beat Casey there and he actually had hot water. He was usually rushing through a moderately warm to very cold shower after Casey had used up all the hot water. He was actually up before her this morning. He did it just to piss her off. He set her alarm for 7:15, instead of 6:15, which is when she normally woke up. Derek smiled thinking of how pissed Casey was going to be when she woke up and figured out what had happened. In about...three....two...one... "DE-REK!!!!" he smiled to himself.

"Der-ek!!" he heard her yell again but this time it was closer, she was just outside the door and before he knew what was happening she was standing outside the shower. He heard her inhale, preparing to yell, no doubt...but then he heard nothing but silence. He heard the door lock and peeked outside the shower curtain just in time to see Casey throw her pajama top to the floor and start on her pants.

"What do you think you're doing?!?!" he yelled. Casey calmly and simply answered, "showering." She finished undressing and climbed into the shower behind him. No sooner had Casey climbed in, Derek jumped out and covered himself with a towel. After recovering slightly from the shock he backed his way out of the bathroom staring at the shower curtain. "And she's finally gone crazy folks." he mumbled, eyes still wide with shock as he left the bathroom shaking his head in disbelief.

Casey continued her shower with a smirk on her face. *I can't believe I just did that...and oh my God when did Derek get so hot?* In Derek's room: *I can't believe she just did that....and when did Casey fill out so much??* After rushing through her shower and doing what she could with her hair, she threw on the outfit she had picked out the night before. She happily bounced down the stairs to get a quick bite to eat. Derek didn't look up at her from his cereal.

"I see you managed to find some clothes, I was worried you were going to put the whole school through what I had to suffer only moments ago. I think I may have gone blind." he managed with a smirk. *God I hope no one ever sees what I saw today* Derek felt his stomach turn at the thought of anyone else ever seeing Casey's beautiful body. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Casey looked around frantically shushing him as she did so, "Quiet!! Mom and George don't need to know about this, okay? It wasn't a free show Derek, I was simply running late. Because _someone_ set my clock an hour late and I was in a hurry. Don't think I enjoyed looking at that disgusting thing you call a body anymore then you enjoyed seeing mine." She said turning away to rummage through the fridge.*Well let's hope he bought that lie.* she thought as she pretended to look for something to eat. Derek couldn't help but notice the deep shade of red staining her cheeks.

"I knew it! I knew you hadn't suddenly grown some balls!" He told her with a smirk. "Bummer though, that's a Casey I could GROW to like." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Gross Derek!!! Besides, I'm a girl, I don't have balls," she told him as if she were talking to a small child. "However I do have the guts to stand up for myself. I am an independent, free thinking woman and I'm totally comfortable with my body.""Ya okay, Space-Case, whatever you say" he said rolling his eyes. "And I'll have you know there are plenty of guys that would appreciate my female form." *Ya, I'm one of them.* thought Derek. "You have the body of a ten year old boy Case, no matter how you dress it up...or down."

Casey was infuriated and ran upstairs. *I'll show him ten year old boy!!* she thought angrily as she dug through her closet for a different outfit. As she was putting the finishing touches on her outfit she heard Derek yell from downstairs "I'm leaving in five....four...three...two...o-whoa...." as his she decended the stairs looking like a girl right out of one of his fantasies. No correction, she looked better then anything his puny little mind could have come up with.

She was wearing a tight white tank-top that showed off just a bit of cleavage and he could see her black lace bra underneath. Followed by a skirt, if you could call it that,a barely there denim skirt and a pair of black hooker boots. Her hair was curled slightly around her face and tousled to get that, what Derek would call "orgasm hair", look and dark eyelinder around her eyes. And to top it off she was wearing tinted cherry lip gloss.

Casey smirked at Derek's reaction to her outfit even though her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. She tried to brush past him but he grabbed her arm just as she was passing. Through gritted teeth he whispered harshly in her ear, "I'm giving you five minutes to go upstairs and change...right now!"Casey saw red and shoved him away. "No I'm going to prove to you that I don't look like a ten year old boy!! I'm going to school like this and we'll see what the other guys sa-" "YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE DRESSED LIKE THAT!" Derek's voice boomed through the house. "Who the hell put you in charge?! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Well seeing as how I'm older and Nora and my dad aren't here, that puts me in charge. And I'm telling you, get your ass upstairs and change now!!" Casey huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Or what?!?" She asked glaring at him and tilting her chin in definance."Or I'll _make_ you change." he replied in a low voice that send chills down her spine. But she mentally shrugged it off. "Oh and just how are you going to do that?" she asked with a smirk, placing her hand on one hip. Derek turned to walk away and she smiled in victory. Then suddenly out of nowhere she felt herself being picked up and flung over a strong shoulder. She was being carried up the stairs and no matter how hard she pounded on his back and screamed in his ear he wouldn't put her down.

"Derek put me down!!!!" "No...(grunt) you're going to change into something more appropriate!!" "And what have you been eating?? My God Case, lay off the ding dongs!" Casey gasp in disbelief punching him hard him the butt -as it was the only thing she could really reach-, smiling in satisfaction at the "ow!" he let out. But then folded her arms relenting and allowing him to carry her to her room. In his mind Derek was trying so hard not to think about the fact that he could see half of Casey's ass that was barely covered by her black lace underwear. He suppressed a groan. *Is she trying to kill me??*

He threw Casey down on the bed and demanded that she change. "Fine!" Knowing she had lost the fight. She walked over to her closet to find something more appropriate to wear. Truth be told she was thankful Derek wasn't letting her leave the house. She didn't want to have to worry about someone seeing up her skirt all day or looking down her shirt everytime she bent over."Do you mind?!?" She asked bringing him out of his thoughts as his eyes snapped back to her face. Derek looked at her with a blank stare. She pointed at the door.."A little privacy would be nice...." smirking as he sat down on her bed, "Hey I wanted my privacy this morning and you didn't respect that so why should I give it to you?"

Casey huffed, "Fine!" As she started to take off her shirt she could feel Dereks eyes on her, burning holes into her back and suddenly her naughty side came back full force and she had an idea. She slowly walked over to her stereo and turned it closed her eyes and let the music take over as she began to move her body to the beat. Dereks mouth went dry as he watched...after clearing his throat several times.. "Wha..what are you doing Casey?" She turned as she slowly lifted her shirt over her head revealing a black lace bra to match the panties he was trying to pretend he hadn't been thinking about since the moment he saw them.

"Changing." She stated then opened her eyes and looked at him innocently, never stopping the movement of her hips. "Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" she asked sweetly, When he didn't respond she continued. She found herself getting lost in the music once again. She was vaguely aware of running her hands up and down her body and over her breasts. She opened her eyes to make sure he was still watching.

She saw he had his eyes closed and was trying very hard, it seemed, to concentrate on anything but her. Casey felt a wave of insecurity until she looked at his face once more and saw his lips moving. He was quietly chanting to himself "Baseball, dead puppies, naked grandma..." Casey smirked to herself as she had another idea. Slowly taking off her skirt she made her way over to the bed.

He lifted his head and opened his eyes just in time to see her bend over right infront of him, giving him a wonderful view of that perfect ass he'd been fantasizing about, before snapping back up and flipping her hair in his face. Only to have her turn around and bend over in the same manner only this time giving him a nice shot of her gorgeous tits. Derek groaned and bit his lip squeezing his eyes shut once more. *baseball...dead puppies...naked grandma...* He repeated again in his head. When suddenly he felt Casey straddle his lap and start to gyrate. His hands automatically finding her hips. He wanted nothing more then to take her right there. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help the reaction his body was having to her. As the song ended, Casey shoved him back til he was lying down on the bed with her still straddling his waist.

She could feel his hard cock through his jeans pressed against her lace clad pussy and all she wanted to do was rip his cloths off. *No that's not how this is suppose to go. This is about teaching him a lesson* She thought to herself, though it was hard to think at all in this position. She was breathing heavily as her eyes locked with his. "Still think I have a body like a ten year old boy?" she asked smirking at him. She didn't know where this vixen-like personality was coming from but she was starting to enjoy it.

Before he could answer she stood and adjusted herself. Walking back over to the closet she threw on a lavander sweater and a pair of form fitting jeans. She tossed a look at Derek over her shoulder. "I'm leaving without you if youre not downstairs in 2 minutes." She said dangling the keys to the prince in his laid there still panting, not daring to open his eyes for a full minute. Replaying every detail in his head. Memorizing every last thing, the way she smelled, the way she danced so flawlessly and erotically, the way her body felt pressed to his and the heat he felt through his jeans coming off her hot pus-. "DEREK I'M LEAVING!!!" Casey yelled from her place at the bottum of the stairs.

With a groan he pulled himself off her bed and willed his erection away, *Today's going to be one hell of a day.* he thought to himself as he quickly made his way downstairs. He knew the old Casey wouldn't have the heart to leave him. God knows what this new Casey would do. *And when the hell did she take my keys?? They were in my pocket...how could I not notice?* Suddenly an image of Casey on his lap gyrating flashed through his head and he smiled. *Oh.* Then he was smiling full force as he ran out the door to the car.

**

* * *

**

** Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. This could be a one-shot or I could make it into a chapter story. Let me know if you think it's worth my time. If you guys are reading I will keep writing. Read and Review!!! :) I'll have to get quite a few reviews because I'm really busy and I don't want to waste my time. I'm perfectly happy leaving this the way it is as well....so it's up to you guys. If you want more speak now or forever hold your peace! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Derek couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Casey this morning. He couldn't concentrate in any of his classes. Why was she acting this way _now? _What did it mean? He had never seen Casey as his sister or even his step-sister. She was just an annoying girl he had to live with til college and up until recently he had been counting down the days til they left. His friends had said things to him over the years about their undeniable chemistry, but he had just shrugged it off with a comment about how they must be losing their minds.

About six months ago he had caught himself thinking about her when she wasn't around. At first it wasn't a big deal, nothing major. He would just think of different ways to prank her. But soon it turned into thoughts of who she was with and if she was thinking about him too. He hated that he was having thoughts about her at all but it only got worse as time went on. It seemed the more he tired to push her away the more she was there. There more he tried to avoid her the more he thought about her.

Finally one night he reached his breaking point. He had been avoiding Casey like the plague for two months now and he knew she was starting to get and Casey had always had a connection. He would never admit it but she knew him just as well as he knew her. And when he had started avoiding her two months ago he could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes when he ignored her.

Sure enough that night she stormed into his room yelling at him for one thing or another. But he knew the real reason she was there. She wanted an explaination of the past two months, but she didn't want to ask. So Derek strung her along acting as if he had no idea why she was there.

_ "Chill out Space-Case. What are you going off about now?" Derek asked casually,giving up reading his magazine and sitting up a little bit on his bed. "Replacing my shampoo with BBQ sauce Derek!??! REALLY?!" She yelled angrily as she harshly leaned towards his face pointing to her hair. He tried really hard not to laugh but that was just priceless. "Oh ya Derek, laugh it up! I have a date with Truman in an hour and I smell like a rack of BBQ beef ribs!!"_

He looked at her face then and she looked as if she was trying not to laugh. He could only see a slight sparkling in her eyes. If he didn't know any better he would've thought that she actually found it amusing. "Sorry to disappoint Princess, but I'm not to blame this time. Believe it or not." He said with a slight disbelief in his own voice as he stood, brushing past her and making his way to the computer before sitting down. And placing his hands behind his head leaning back with that trademark smirk.

Casey's face fell slightly as she realized he hadn't been the one to prank her. "Ya sure you didn't Derek and I'm the freaking Pope!!" she said with a lot less conviction then she had originally come in with. He knew she was digging for scraps here but he really didn't do it this time and he was starting to have those thoughts again. He needed to get her out of there as soon as possible.

" Ya well maybe you'd better take this up with Ed, or maybe even Lizzie. All I know is I didn't do that, (he said pointing to her hair with a smirk) to you. I wish I could take credit for that one, but sadly I can't. And now if you don't mind I'm kinda busy so if you would just.."(he gestured in a shooing motion towards the door.)

She turned to leave before stopping just as her hand reached the doorknob. Without turning around she said in a barely audible voice, "I was hoping it was you." At first Derek didn't respond and she assumed he hadn't heard her. But just as she opened the door, "Why?" he asked in a whisper of his own. "Because then it would mean you weren't mad at me anymore for whatever reason and that you didn't actually hate me, hate me."

*She thinks I hate her? I could never hate her. Even when I hated her, I didn't really hate her.* Derek sighed loudly and bore holes into the back of her head. She made a move to leave again, "I don't hate you Princess." "Then why won't you fight with me? Why are you avoiding me at all costs??" She asked turning around now with tears shining in her eyes. Derek felt his chest knot up and a lump form in his throat at the sight of her unushed tears.

"I don't hate you." He said looking directly into her eyes. "We've already established that but that still doesn't explain your behaviour as of late." He tore his eyes from hers. "No that's just it Case, I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all, not even a little bit." "So you are starting to tolerate me, what's the big deal?" "No I'm not just starting to tolerate you," he said as he stood up and angrily and stomped towards her, "I can't stop thinking about you!! You're all I think about anymore. I wonder where you are and who you're with. What you're doing and when you'll be home. I wait up every night just to make sure you make it home safely!!"

He was yelling then, "I don't know what the hell I'm feeling. I dont know why it's happening, but I want it to stop! I hate feeling like this. I hate feeling! I don't do feelings!! I just want things to go back to the way they were. I think if I ignore you enough they eventually will...I just need you out of my life right now. I need you gone!" "Fine!" Casey yelled and ran from the room crying. *Great...* he thought sarcastically.

And that's the night when everything changed between them. At first she had avoided him too. She was hurt and he could understand that. He wanted to go to her and apologise for being such an ass but being away from her was working. At first it hadn't but now he hardly even thought about her...until one night last month.

Casey was getting ready for one of her dates with Truman. As she bounded down the stairs to answer the door Derek's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at what she was wearing. A tight baby blue halter top that brought out her beautiful eyes and a pair of tight black leather pants. *What the hell? Since when does Casey wear leather pants??*  
_  
"Where do you think your going??" Derek spoke to her from the top of the stairs, stopping her in her tracks with her back to him. She smiled to herself knowing her plan was working, she wasn't quite sure why she was doing it but hey, it got him talking to her. She had been going crazy this last month. Derek had been her outlet when anything was wrong and now she didn't have that and it was driving her nuts._

"I have a date with Truman, if you must know." Side glancing at him while checking her hair in the mirror at the bottum of the stairs. "And you're going out in that?!" "Ya," she said looking at him for the first time, "you have a problem with that?" *Of course I have a problem with that!! I just told you how I felt....urgh!!* But what came out of his mouth was, "Not at all, I just feel bad for Truman."

"And why is that?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. "Because he's the one that has to be seen with you looking like a cheap hooker." He said leaning against the stair railing with a smirk. Casey gasp looking at herself in the mirror once more before running up the stairs to change. "I hate you!!" he heard her yell from her room. *Mission accomplished.* He thought to himself, there was no way in hell he was letting anyone see her looking that hot besides him.

*Shit....back to square one Venturi* He thought to himself as his head was suddenly filled with thoughts of Casey in her leather pants and tiny halter. He smiled to himself once again as she decended the stairs in a light green t-shirt and jeans. "Have fun!" He called after her as she huffed her way out the door. He was in SO much trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUSLY:**

the stairs in a light green t-shirt and jeans. "Have fun!" He called after her as she huffed her way out the door. He was in SO much trouble. decended* He thought to himself as his head was suddenly filled with thoughts of Casey in her leather pants and tiny halter. He smiled to himself once again as she Venturi*Shit....back to square one

* * *

Derek laughed at the memory. But he was taken by surprise as he felt himself being pulled into the janitors closet. He let out a yelp, (manly of course). He heard the door lock behind him. It was dark and he couldn't see who had pulled him into the closet. He felt around for a person. When he didn't feel anyone he started searching for the light cord. *Ah-ha!*

He squinted his eyes and blinked against the invasion of light. "Casey? What the he-" but before he could finish the sentence he found himself slammed against the door with Casey's lips pressed to his. At first he was so stunned he didn't kiss back but just as he felt her relenting he grabbed just above her elbows and pulled her further into him.

He heard her moan and smirked into the kiss. When breathing became an issue they both pulled back panting slightly. He had never seen Casey's eyes such a dark shade of blue. "Um...not that I'm complaining, but, what the hell was that?" He asked holding her gaze. Casey only smirked and started to walk for the door. *She's leaving? Just like that, with no explanation?* There was no way he was letting her leave this time.

Derek grabbed her arm turning her around, "Oh no you don't." "Der-ek! Let go of me! I'm gonna be late for class." She said fighting to loosen his grip on her arm. "Not until you explain to me just what in the hell is up with you lately!" He told her, refusing to let her go without an explanation. Casey cast her eyes from his defiantly and tried to break from the girp he had on both her arms now.

Derek growled low in his throat and shoved her back into the door holding her arms above her head with one hand and using the other to lift her chin, forcing her to look at him. When she closed her eyes but put up no struggle he loosened his grip slightly. (But only slightly.) With a sigh he asked her once more, "Case, what's goin' on?"

She opened her eyes, they had gone back to her natural blue shade. He found himself getting lost in them. He didn't know who had initated it this time but somehow they were kissing again. It started out softer this time. Her lips were so soft against his and he could taste her strawberry lip-gloss. Soon his tongue was seeking entrance, she happily granted it. Derek heard a sound between a moan and a groan and realized that it had come from him. He felt Casey smile against his lips.

Her hands were in his hair. *When did I let go of her hands?* he wondered to himself but the thought was quickly discarded when one of her hands found its way to his back. He groaned once more as she pulled him further into her. Every inch of their bodies were touching. Soon he was trailing kisses up and down her neck. "Mmm Derek...."

He found himself unbuttoning her shirt as he kissed his way down her neck and chest. Once he had undone all of the buttons he pulled back momentarily to remove it. He felt Casey tug his own shirt over his head and then he was attacking her breasts. She was sighing and moaning. He couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on. And all the were doing was kissing, (mostly).

He made his way back up to her lips and then down her neck again. "Mmm Derek, I want you." He heard her say as she dug her nails into his back. "Casey.." was all he could get out before he felt her hands on his belt. She made quick work of his belt and jeans. Soon he stood there in just his boxers. Casey was writhing against him as he kissed her neck and breasts while simultaneously trying to unbutton her pants. *Shouldn't have made her change out of that skirt!* He thought to himself as he reluctantly pulled away to look down at what he was doing.

Once he finished with her pants he stood back to admire his handy work. "God you're beautiful." He said without really thinking. Casey blushed and pulled his lips back to hers, "Your not so bad yourself Venturi," she smiled against his lips, before jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Derek groaned and she moaned at the feel of his hard cock pressed against her sopping pussy, with so little material between them.

Derek reached behind her and quickly undid her bra with the flick of his wrist, before discarding it forgotten on the ground. He began to rain kisses along her chest once more, taking her left nipple into his mouth and sucking. Alternating between soft sucks and hard. Casey was writhing against him once more. He didn't know how much more he could take. He needed to be inside her...NOW!

He was about to speak when- _RIIIIINGGGG!!!!_"What the-" "Dude you're drooling a little." He heard someone say behind him. Derek sat up from the spot where his head had been laying only moments before. He looked up to see Sam who was now standing infront of him. "You slept through the whole class man. But from the sounds you were making you must've been having on hell of a dream." Sam laughed and Derek groaned banging his head on his desk.

* * *

Well there's that chapter. Had the flu all day today, so I'm sorry if this isn't up to par guys! And I'm sorry it's so short. Let me know what you think. I'm still not getting as many reviews as I would like and that makes me a sad panda. It's hard to be inspired to write when you feel like no one is reading. :( R&R PLEASE!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

After school Derek sat outside waiting for Casey. It was pouring down rain but he was dry as the desert. Thankfully it hadn't started raining until after he had already gotten into the Prince. He smiled to himself as he thought about how upset Casey was going to be when she came out side and saw how hard it was raining and how far away he was parked.

He knew she wouldn't want to get her hair wet or "ruin" her clothes. He laughed a little harder as he thought about how funny she would look yelling at him once she finally made it to the car. The thought even crossed his mind that he might just start pulling away as she made it to the car. As the these thoughts played in his mind the smile was wiped from his face as he saw her standing under the covering just outside the school. Her lower lip coming out just slightly as she saw the rain and noted just how far she was going to have to walk.

Yep there was no getting around it. *Great* she thought sarcastically to herself as she closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for a mad dash. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking towards the Prince once more. *Okay you can do this....just run really fast and maybe you won't get _that_ wet.* she told herself. Just as she was about to make a run for it she saw Derek get out of the car. He held his leather jacket over his head and ran to where she was standing.

Thinking he had forgotten something she waited. Crossing her arms and smirking at him. "Forget something loser?" She asked when he was finally standing infront for her. "Come on Princess, let's go." he deadpanned, ignoring her question and holding his jacket over her head. He started to walk when he noticed she wasn't coming with him. She was just staring at him with her mouth open slightly. Derek sighed, "Are you coming or not?"

Casey snapped out of her daze and nodded numbly. There ran back to the car together, Derek never taking his jacket away until she was safely inside the car. He closed the door behind her and made his way over to the drivers side. Once in, he shook the water from his head. (He wasn't able to cover them both with the jacket.)

"Why'd you do that?" Casey asked, finally finding her voice again. *Why _did_ I do that?* he  
shrugged, when she didn't look away he mumbled something about princesses and getting their hair wet. She seemed to let it go but he could see a small smile on her lips from the corner of his eye and that made him smile slightly as well. But he quickly covered it by cranking up the radio and banging his head as they drove. "DER-EK!!!" *Ah...now _this_ I can handle*

* * *

Later that night Derek couldn't sleep. He lay in bed thinking about the days events and how bizarre this all would have sounded to him not long ago. *Why did I do that thing with the jacket today?* He replayed the memory in his head over and over. *Why am I having dreams about her and being (gulp) nice to her?* Just then he heard the shower kick on. *Hmm...Casey must be taking a shower.*

Before he knew what was happening he found himself out in the hall on his way to the bathroom. He stopped himself outside Casey's room however. He peeked in to make sure it was her that was in the shower. Once he had confirmed it, he changed his line of sight from the bathroom to her bed, seeing her diary laying there.

"Oh Casey, Casey, Casey." he whispered under his breath shaking his head, "when will you ever learn." He quickly glanced one last time towards the bathroom, still hearing the water running he made his way to the bed. Picking up her diary and sitting on her bed to flips through it.

*Truman.....blah blah blah...not ready to go all the way yet....blah blah blah.....Derek...infuriating...blah blah......jacket over my head to keep the rain off me.....blah.....I think I might actually....like him.....(whoa wait...back it up? she might whatawho now?)* He wasn't sure if she meant she was starting to like him as a friend or as more then that. She didn't specify.

Just as he was reading back over the paragraph he realized the shower had shut off and he heard the bathroom door open. *Shit!* he quickly tried to think of an excuse, when he came up with nothing he was left with no other choice but to hide. He barely managed to get the closet doors partially closed behind him when he saw Casey walk into her room in a towel.

He saw her close the door and lock it behind. She walked over to her bed, turning off the light before taking off the towel and climbing into bed. *Since when doesn't she wear pj's to bed?* She lay there rustling around for five minutes before everything went silent for a moment. Derek was just about to try and sneak out when- "Mmm" His ears perked up and he halted all movement. *No way...she isn't-* "Oh God.." Derek gulped as he felt his cock harder in his pajama pants.

"Mmmm" Casey moaned, moving her hand faster on her clit. "Oh De-" He leaned forward to get a better look when suddenly- _CRASH!!!_Casey yelped and sat up in bed, turning on the lamp. "Der-ek!!!" She whispered harshly so no one would hear. "Ummm h-hey Case.." clearing his throat, "What's up?" He asked standing up and brushing himself off trying to act natural. Like he hadn't just seen her- "What were you doing in my closet?!"

Derek ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Well?" He panicked, he didn't know what else to do, so he reverted back to what he knows best, flirting. "Well you know I was just in the neighborhood and I thought, 'Hey I should stop by and see Casey', and low and behold there you were, doing what you were doing. You seemed to be struggling slightly though." She blushed at this but said nothing. "But I could give you a few pointers you know if you ever-" "And how would you know how I like to be touched?" "All I'm saying is, the offers there if you want it." She was silent.

*Good, I stunned her into silence. Now's my chance to escape.* He thought as he quickly made his way towards the door once more. "How long's that offer good for?" She asked, stopping him in his tracks. When he turned and looked at her she had a look of pure innocence on her face. "For as long as you like Princess." He told her with his signature smirk and made his way out of her room.

*Thank God he fell out of the closet when he did! I would have been so embarrassed if he would have heard me saying his name. He would never let me live it down! This whole thing was embarrassing enough. What was I thinking?! Why am I thinking about him? It seems like I can't stop and the dreams and....GAH!!! Why does he have to be nice to me, what was up with the jacket thing?? Why'd he have to catch me doing..._that_....and be all....sexy and URGH!!!*

**

* * *

**

Sorry guys, this was mostly filler but I'm just trying to update while I have time. It may be awhile before I can again. And again I'm sorry if these last two chaps weren't all that great. I've been delirious with the flu all day. R&R PLEASE!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

After the intial awkwardness between them, (all on Casey's part) things seemed to go back to normal. Casey was still dating Truman and Derek was still whoring around with whatever girl looked at him twice.

Derek plopped into his chair, grabbing the remote. Popping a handful of chips in his mouth, he sighed and leaned back into the chair preparing himself for a night alone watching hockey. Nora and his dad had taken the three youngest out in celebration of something, (he hadn't really been paying attention). He'd been side tracked all day trying _not_ to think about a certain brunette.

Just as he was starting to really get into the game he heard someone at the front door, glancing at the clock he assessed that possibly Nora or his dad had forgotten something. So you can imagine his surprise when he saw it was Casey....and Truman. (Much to his dismay.) They seemed to be attatched at the lips. Casey was backing into the house while removing her coat, her lips never left his.

She then began removing Truman's coat as they made there way towards the stairs still completely wrapped up in a kiss. It was clear that this wasn't just your typical make out session, Casey was on a mission. As she reached for Turman's belt buckle Derek knew he had to do something.

"Stop!" They pulled apart abruptly and turned their heads towards Derek. He blushed, but only slightly. "Do you guys mind? I'm trying to watch a game here and I can hardly hear it over all the lip smacking and moaning." He finished with a glare directed at Casey. Blushing furiously Casey pushed Truman away abruptly and adjusted her own clothes.

"Sure, no prob man. Let's take this upstairs Case." He said waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Umm ya, I don't think this is gonna happen tonight Turman." Casey told him in a hushed whisper, in hopes Derek wouldn't hear. Truman scoffed, "What do you mean, "this isn't gonna happen"?" he asked sounding slightly angry.

Now it was Casey's turn to scoff, "Umm I think it's pretty clear what I mean." He leaned a little closer, ( a little too close,which was strange considering their predicament only moments ago.) "You can't just promise a guy something like that and then suddenly change your mind Casey!" he said raising his voice at the end. "I'm sorry but I thought we would have the house to ourselves. I didn't realize Derek was going to be here." She told him backing up slightly.

"What the hell difference does that make? I'm sure he brings girls home to fuck all the time! You can't tell me you haven't heard him before. Why is this any different?!" "Well- I..." "You know what? You're just a fucking tease!" He yelled at her, leaning WAY too close to confort this time.

Derek was between them in an instant. "I think it's time for you to leave.." he told him pushing Casey behind him in a protective manner. After a staring match Truman huffed "Fine you aren't worth it anyway Macdonald!" he said glaring at Casey, "I can have any girl I want, who'll be more than willing to give me what I want!", he was yelling as he made his way to the door, grabbing his jacket off the floor on his way out.

Derek waited 'til he was sure he was gone before making his way back over to his chair and unmuting the t.v.. Casey was on the verge of tears, not because of Truman or what he had said but because Derek had totally ignored her after the fact. She needed to get upstairs to her room before the tears came.

The rest of the night had been uneventful. After Casey had gone upstairs Derek had remained on the couch trying to rein in his anger. He couldn't believe that _his _Casey was gonna give it up to that....asshole!! He was unbelievably angry, but he couldn't decide if he was more upset about the fact that she was going to give it up to him or at himself for being upset in the first place. He felt like she had cheated on him, but that was stupid, you can only cheat on someone if you're _with_ them..right?

He was making his way to Casey's room to yell at her about what she had almost done when he saw her door was cracked slightly and he could hear her sobbing. Derek sighed as he made his way into her room knowing he couldn't very well yell at her when she was crying. Hell, he didn't even know what had compelled him to come into the room with a crying girl anyways. Derek Venturi did NOT do tears.

He began backing out of the room when he thought he heard her say something. He waited, "I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper but he had heard it. He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he still had time to make an exit before she noticed him, maybe she had just been talking to herself. After another long pause, "Derek..." He sighed, he knew he'd been caught and there was no getting out of it now.

He walked over to her desk chair and sat down. Casey continued to cry and he sighed once more, "He's not worth it Case." He told her in a gentle voice. "Screw him, he's not worth your tears. I always hated him! You can do way better than him...even a keener like you deserves better then him." There was a short pause and a strange noise. It took him a moment to realize she was laughing.

Casey sat up wiping away the tears, now facing Derek. "Are you laughing?" she nodded her head. "Fine, whatever, I was just trying to make you feel better, or something. Forget I said anything if you're just going to make fun of me." He said standing angirly making his way towards the door, when he felt Casey grab his wrist stopping him. "No wait, I wasn't laughing at you." Off his look she elaborated, "I was laughing because I'm not even upset about Truman. I don't care about him or what he thinks of me." Derek raised an eyebrow in question.

When she still said nothing he gave her a strange look, "Umm, alright well then, uh, that's good, 'cause he's not worth it." he said as he looked down at her hand that was still wrapped around his wrist. She let go quickly, blushing slightly and looking away. "So, and I can't believe I'm about to ask this, but why were you crying then?"

She began picking at the bedspread. After a few minutes of silence Derek had had enough. "Alright well since you aren't going to tell me, I only ask once Princess, so I'm outta here." He said making his way towards the door once more. Stopping abruptly when he heard, "I was crying because of you."

* * *

** A/N: I know it's been a long time guys and I'm really sorry. I hope that you will review though. I have found this story again and know where I want to go with it, I think. So please just stay with me and I promise it'll be worth it. I've just been caught up in the real world...booooo real world sucks!! **


End file.
